A New Force
by Grining Prey
Summary: After opening himself up to the Force, Galen Marek is sent back through time. Remembering only his name he is forced to survive the Clone Wars, and possibly bring balance back to the Force.
1. Chapter 1

A New Force

(Insert Cliché Title About Beginnings and Ends)

"You were destined to destroy me," Palpatine, lay on the ground, defeated. His opponent Galen Marek, let his expression betray his emotions for only a moment, causing the emperor to smile. "Do it," He goaded. "Give into your hatred."

Galen watched silently, his emotions a mixture of disgust and anger. Drawing his lightsaber, he brought the blade to life, staring into its soothing aqua color, as if searching for an answer. Watching the blade for only a moment, Galen glared back down at the fallen Palpatine; he knew what he wanted to do, but yet…

"He's beaten," The gentle words of Kota greeted him, "Let it go." He persuaded.

Galen thought for a moment before his face contorted in anger, "it's a trick!" He spoke with an angry hushed voice. "He's stronger than you know, and he deserves to die for what he's done to me."

"Maybe so," Kota argued. "But if you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began, and you'll never escape the dark side!"

Galen wanted to yell or to argue, but he knew that the old General spoke the truth. Taking a second to calm himself Galen deactivated his lightsaber, "Get Bail and the others out of here, I'll be right behind you." He could hear the _Rouge Shadow _landing just behind them.

Nodding Kota started to leave, when he felt an immense pain knock him off his feet.

"No!" Galen shouted, as he stepped in-between the emperor, and Kota effectively intercepting the _Sith Lightning_. "Go, hurry!" He shouted at Bail, who had come to help Kota to his feet. Briefly looking to Kota, Galen turned back to Palpatine, "Protect the senators!" He shouted over the sound of the lightning as he started to inch closer to the Emperor.

Galen's world was in pain as he, took those last few steps toward Palpatine. It felt as if a star was igniting in his chest, but amidst it all he could hear the sound of the stormtroopers' blasters, as they tried to stop the rebels. Screaming in pain Galen did the only thing he could think of that would save his friends, he opened his body to the force and unleashed everything he had.

* * *

"He is dead," Vader spoke as he approached the Emperor, who, despite the smoldering robes, was relatively unharmed.

"Than he is now more powerful than ever," Glancing around Palpatine notice that there was nothing left of the boy. "He was meant to root out the rebels," he spoke angrily. "His sacrifice will only inspire them."

"But now we know who they are, I will hunt them down, and destroy them. As you always intended, Master." Vader watched as the emperor turned and left, if there was one thing that this had proved it was that he could no longer trust the Emperor.

Pausing, the Emperor turned, "You must be relentless, Lord Vader. If even a single rebel survives, this alliance that we have unwillingly created," he paused, "Will be our undoing." Walking away Palpatine knew now more than ever that he would need a new apprentice; Vader had long since out lived his usefulness.

Turning to leave Vader felt something under his foot, Galen's Lightsaber. Contemplating what to do, Vader's eyes narrowed before he crushed the saber into dust, and continued on his way.

* * *

_Galen Marek_, his name was all he could remember, as he stumbled around, his body was sore, and screamed in protest, but something was urging him to continue. He had woken up in a large field, dressed in an odd, yet comfortable, grey and white robe that was torn and singed in several places. Unfortunately, for the young man the only thing that he had on his person, other than his clothes, was a pouch filled with different colored crystals. _'Perhaps they meant something to me at one time,'_ He thought as he trudged on.

Spying what appeared to be huts in the distance, Galen forced his body to move slightly faster, he didn't know how, but he knew that the ones living in them would do him no harm. Upon reaching the small village, Galen felt the last of his strength fade him, as he fell to his knees and collapsed.

* * *

"Father!" Wag Too called out, causing the elder Lurmen to turn around and face his son. "More strangers have arrived in the village, and their dress is similar to the one who arrived two days ago!"

Tee Watt Kaa's eyes narrowed, "This could be trouble," he murmured. These strangers could only be here for one reason; they were after the man that had arrived earlier.

* * *

"You mean that you are not here for this man?" Tee Watt questioned as his eyebrow rose.

"No," Secura stared at the unconscious man, no not man, he couldn't possibly be older than seventeen. "We have no idea who this boy is, but he is strong in the force." Secura continued to stare, how could she have missed such a powerful presence.

"Did he tell you his name?" Ahsoka questioned the elder.

"I'm afraid we found him unconscious on the border of our village, and he hasn't woken yet. I'm not sure where he came from, but he was lucky that none of the _mastif phalone _attacked him." Pausing for a moment Tee Watt thought of something, "If you are not here for him, than why are you here?" The elder Lurmen questioned, cautiously.

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly, "Well you see…"

* * *

"_You were weak when I found you. Now your hatred has become your strength." _The voice was cold and calculating, it sent chills up Galen's spine.

"_If I have to go through you to get to Vader then so be it._" This voice was regretful, it made him cocky.

"_Vader's assassin. Welcome to the Ancient Abyss. A place of sacrifice since time immemorial. Are you prepared to meet your fate?_" This voice was pitying, it frustrated him.

"_Your arrogance blinds you._" This voice was evil, and it angered him.

"_My name…my name is Galen._" This voice, it was his own, and it brought him peace.

"_Am I going to see you again?_" This voice, this voice was worried, and it made him happy.

Galen barley stirred in his sleep, occasionally shifting or murmuring, but otherwise he was completely silent, like a shadow. The sounds of battle outside the hut soon woke him, though.

Sitting up, Galen looked around and noticed that no one was around. Standing he slowly made his way to the door, he was sore, but he was feeling much better now. Moving the flap that blocked the entrance, Galen watched what he assumed to be the end of a battle, small lemur like creatures were celebrating, while a small group approached the village from the west.

"Hey your awake!" A voice called out to him. Looking around Galen noticed it was one of the small lemur creatures speaking to him.

"Yes," he spoke quietly, "I suppose I am."

Nodding Wag Too smiled, "Good, I hope your feeling better?" Wag Too questioned, but Galen seemed not to have heard him. Wag Too shrugged his shoulders, the stranger was the Jedi's problem now, or at least they seemed interested in him.

"Masters, look." Ahsoka directed the two Jedi masters attentions toward the tall figure, standing amongst the Lurmen. "It looks like our mysterious stranger, has finally woken up."

"Well we better go introduce ourselves then," Anakin said to the others as he made his way over to Galen.

Watching the group as they approached him, Galen raised an eyebrow to the lead one when the man held his hand out. "Names Anakin Skywalker," Galen cautiously took his hand and shook it, "What's yours?"

"Galen Marek, but if you want more than that I can't help you."

Anakin rose any eyebrow, "Can't or won't?"

"Can't," Galen said as calmly as he could. "The only thing I remember is my name. I don't know where I am or how I got here."

Taking a step forward Ahsoka stared Galen down, "Pretty convenient, if you ask me."

"Maybe, but you don't have any proof that I'm lying." He felt himself tense; he would have to make a run for it if things got heated.

"We don't have any proof that your not," Ahsoka told him hotheadedly.

"Enough Snips," Anakin interjected before things got out of hand. Pausing for a moment he inspected Galen before speaking again, "Those robes your wearing, they're Jedi, can you explain that?"

"I'm not even sure what a Jedi is." Galen told the three before him, and more quietly to himself wondered why that word sounded so familiar.

For the first time Secura spoke up, but only loud enough for Anakin to hear, "I do not sense that he is lying, and look at the state of his clothes, it's possible that that he crash landed here and lost his memory."

Nodding Anakin turned to Galen, "Was there a ship in the area that you woke up in? Is it possible that you crash landed here?"

"No," Galen replied tiredly, "There was no ship in the area that I woke up in."

Sighing Anakin ran his hand through his hair, this was becoming frustrating, and he could sense Ashoka becoming impatient. "Do you have anything on you that could help you remember?"

Pulling out a pouch Galen tossed it to Anakin, "That was tied to my belt when I woke up. I do not know why I was in possession in them though."

Anakin let out a low whistle as he removed some of he pouch's contents.

Gasping Ahsoka stared at what was in Anakin's hand, "Master those are lighsaber crystals!"

"Yes," Anakin replied, "Lots of them." Pulling out the black crystal Anakin spoke quietly to himself, "Rare ones at that." Handing the pouch back, with all of its original continents, Anakin watched as Galen reattached it back to his belt. "Is that all you had on you?"

"Other than my clothes, yes," He told them.

Secura looked to Galen before speaking to Anakin, "Odd that he would have all these crystals, but no lightsaber."

"Maybe he lost his?" Ahsoka spoke up, becoming more and more interested in the mystery.

"It's unlikely but," Secura turned to look at Galen again, "I think we need to bring him before the council. It could be that he's a rouge, or perhaps a young adventurer, unlikely that it is."

Anakin nodded, "Agreed. So want to come back with us?" Anakin smiled at Galen.

Thinking for a moment Galen asked, "Will you be able to help me?"

Nodding Anakin continued to smile, "There are several back at the temple that may be able to help you."

Mulling it over for a minute Galen finally nodded, "Then I will go with you…I doubt I would have had much of a say in the matter anyways." The last part Galen said more to himself, but it was loud enough for the other's to hear.

Offering his hand again Anakin smiled once more, "It's settled then, and it look like our ride is here."

* * *

"Your Staring," Ahsoka stated bluntly.

Galen blinked a few times before her words hit him, "Sorry," He muttered. They were in a LAAT/i on their way to Anakin's ship, _The Resolute_. Sitting across from Ahsoka Galen soon found himself staring, something about her seemed familiar, and it wasn't until she had spoke up that he realized what he was doing. Looking around Galen couldn't help, but to stare at Ahsoka again, which was beginning to annoy and embarrass the padawan.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She questioned through clenched teeth.

"Sorry," He chuckled at her anger, "It's just that I feel like I've meet someone like you before."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow to this, "You mean a Togruta?"

"Yeah," Leaning his head back against the wall he closed his eyes in focus. "She was….older than you, at least I think she was." Galen let out a gasp of pain, as he gripped his head.

"Hey," Ahsoka started of loudly before softly asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Galen grimaced, "I was remembering something, and then there was a flash of light and," he groaned, "Now I have a headache."

"Maybe you should wait until we get to the temple before you try to remember anything else." Ahsoka told him, slightly worried.

"No," Galen protested, "I want to remember."

"But if it causes you pain," She argued, half-heartedly.

Sighing Galen leaned back against the wall, "I guess your right, thank you….I'm sorry, but I don't think I ever got your name."

"Oh," She laughed, "Its Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano."

"Galen Marek," He offered his hand in a similar manner to Anakin, "Its nice to meet you Ahsoka."

* * *

I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this….oh and hello people. I guess I'm back, for now at least. If you've been to my account lately than you know that I've been thinking about coming back, and well here I am. I think I'll leave most, if not all, of my old stories dead, or discontinued, or what ever you want to call it. Anyways lets talk more about **A New Force, **cause I'm sure there are some questions.

Okay I'm sure some of you are thinking, "Why was Galen sent back in time, and not dead?" Well my reasoning is…well there are several and I'll let the readers decide which one you prefer to believe.

The force is a sentient being, and decided that Galen deserved a second chance.

Galen was one of the strongest know force users, and it was completely unpredictable what would happen when he opened himself up to the force.

The force is weird.

This is not a poll, and it will not change the story in any way if you tell me which option you think is most believable, this purely for you guys to look at and say 'Ooooh I like that one.' Tell me which one you like if you want, or tell me if you think there was another option that I didn't think of, like I said won't change the story.

I like Star Wars, but I am by no means an expert when it comes to facts. In fact I would say I have barely average knowledge of the Star Wars universe, so not all of my stuff may be spot on. If any of you are Star Wars fanatics, and would like to help me that would be awesome, If not there's always wookiepedia.

Anyways guess that's it…yeah.

**Forever Grinning 'til the End  
This is Grining Prey Signing Out.**

Wow never thought I would do that again.


	2. Hope

A New Force

Hope

Galen sat outside the Council Chamber with Ahsoka; Anakin was inside talking with the Masters, explaining the situation. In truth he was worried, what exactly was suppose to happen now? Staring intently at the doors, Galen didn't notice all the objects that started to float through the air, defying gravity completely.

"Hey," Ahsoka cried out as her lightsaber became airborne, "Knock it off." Grabbing her 'saber, Ahsoka slapped Galen lightly on the arm, snapping him out of his trance.

"What," Galen winced as what sounded like several breakable objects smashing into the ground. Looking around he noticed that the damage was minimal, but still noticeable. "Did-did I do that?" He asked quietly to himself.

"Worried about something?" Ahsoka questioned as she hooked her 'saber back onto her belt.

Leaning back in his chair Galen rubbed his chin, "Maybe." Pausing for a moment he turned to Ahsoka, "So these Masters, are they strong?"

She nodded, "Yeah the strongest, and wisest that the Jedi have to offer."

"And I'm going to be alone with them?"

Snorting, Ahsoka turned her head to look at Galen, "Relax, its not that bad. Besides Master Yoda will be there, and he's always been kind."

"To Jedi, sure" Closing his eyes Galen let his head lull back.

"Got something to hide?" Ahsoka teased.

He chuckled, "Wouldn't know."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," She smiled teasingly, "But if you do it was nice knowing you."

"Ahsoka," Anakin called, leaning against the Council Chamber's doorframe. "Stop teasing him."

She sighed, "Yes Master."

Chuckling Anakin walked over to the now standing Galen, "The Council will see you now." Nodding Galen silently made his way over the Chamber, the doors closing behind him. Watching Ahsoka Anakin sat down next to her, "You two seem to get along well."

"Oh, I guess so, I mean its not like anyone else has really tried talking to him." Ahsoka looked away, trying not to make eye contact with her master.

"Hmm yes I'm sure that's it," Watching his padawan Anakin noticed the obvious signs of a crush beginning to form. He sighed, hoping that he wasn't somehow indirectly teaching Ahsoka to form bonds, not that he could exactly defend himself on that matter.

Ahsoka bit her lip nervously, why was she nervous, she wondered. It wasn't they way of the Jedi to form bonds, but yet she found herself becoming attached to the mystery man, known as Galen Marek. She wanted to talk to him again, he made her feel…well she couldn't exactly explain how she felt. There was just something about Galen that made her want to see him again.

"Don't worry Snips," Anakin gripped her shoulder lightly, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"W-what are you talking about master? I'm not worried about Galen!" Ahsoka said rather hastily, making Anakin chuckle. He was sure that if his apprentice could blush, she would be doing so now.

"Whatever you say Snips," Anakin chuckled again. "Whatever you say." Looking around he noticed all the broken objects lying on the ground. "Something your forgetting to tell me Ahsoka?" He said gesturing to the broken objects.

"It wasn't me Master! I swear!" She told him while holding her hands up in defense.

* * *

Galen gulped lightly as the green-pointy-eared-toad-thing watched him intently. "Hmm strong with the force, you are, yet stranger to this temple. Remember nothing of yourself, do you?"

"No I don't remember anything, but my name, uh Master." Galen didn't like this, he felt like each pair of eyes in the room was dissecting him.

"Galen?" Mace Windu spoke in a questioning voice as if asking if that was his name, which Galen confirmed by nodding. "Anakin mentioned that you had a pouch full of lightsaber crystals, may we see them?" Nodding again Galen untied the pouch from his belt, but before he could toss it to the Jedi Master the pouch leapt from his hand into the dark skinned Jedi's. Galen's eyes widened, for a brief moment it wasn't a pouch that left his hand but a small hilt like object, and it wasn't Mace Windu that it flew to, it was someone in black clothing, but the vision left as quickly as it came, leaving Galen slightly dazed.

Yoda's eyes became narrowed in frustration for a moment, "Troubled, you seem."

"I," Galen paused for a moment, wondering if he could get away with lying, but a voice inside he head seemed to say _'Bad idea, that would be.'_ Galen shivered its like he could actually hear the small Jedi's voice. "It was a memory, I think, it wasn't very clear though." It wasn't a complete lie, Galen hadn't understood it at all, but the memory itself had been pretty clear; had the Jedi asked he would've been able to explain it in perfect detail, he just wouldn't be able to explain what it meant.

All of the Jedi's seemed to go back to examining the pouch as it was passed around, beside Yoda. The Grand Master watched Galen as if expecting something else to happen, before chuckling and accepting the pouch as it was handed to him. "Hmm large collection, you have." Yoda rolled around the crystals in the pouch; he spied several blues, greens, yellows, and golds. He even saw a few reds, and a lone black, but the thing that caught his attention was the fact that they all came in pair's of three, except for the blue, green, and black crystals. The black was a rare crystal to begin with so he wasn't worried about that one, what he was curious about was the missing blue, and green. "Hmm missing crystals, there appears to be. Perhaps lost with lightsaber, they are."

"Yes," Mace nodded, "I wondered that as well."

"I-" Galen started only to stop as he received another memory.

_Sitting cross-legged Galen focused intently as a lightsaber floated in front of him, slowly putting itself together. He had been at it for hours now, trying to find the right combination of crystals. In the end he had decided to try combining his father's and Kota's crystals together. Grabbing the 'saber from the air Galen, flipped it on smiling lightly at the Aqua colored blade. This 'saber finally felt like it was his. _

Galen's eyes shot open; he quickly realized that he wasn't in the Council Chamber any more. Galen sat up in the bed that he had been placed in, but his world began to spin as he groaned. "Easy there," A familiar voice told him, as whomever it was gently pushed him back into a laying position. "Where am I?" He groaned.

"The Halls of Healing, you passed out during the meeting and the masters brought you here." The voice sighed, "They thought you were having some kind of seizure."

He shook his head, "No, memory." Slowly opening his eyes Galen seemed surprised, "Ahsoka?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm suppose to keep an eye on you and alert someone when you woke up."

"Well I'm awake," He groaned as he closed his eyes again, the room was still spinning.

"True, but I'm not sure I should leave you alone in this state." She laughed, "By the time I got back you might be asleep again."

Galen yawned, suddenly realizing how tired he was. "Got me there," He mumbled drifting back to sleep. Watching as Galen fell asleep again Ahsoka yawned herself, it really was contagious. Lying her head down on the part of the mattress that Galen wasn't occupying Ahsoka found herself thinking that a quick nap couldn't hurt.

* * *

"So what do you believe to be the best course of action, Master Yoda?" Obi-wan questioned the Grand Master as Anakin, Yoda, and himself made their way to the Halls of Healing.

"Keep an eye on him, we should. Trust him, distrust him, I do neither. Only time can tell, enemy or ally." He chuckled, "Good ally, he would make. Powerful enemy, he would be."

Stroking his beard Obi-wan nodded, "I agree Master." He paused for a moment, "But who will keep an eye on him?"

"Masters if I might make a suggestion?" Anakin gathered the pair's attention. "Galen seems to trust Ahsoka, and as an extent, myself. It might be a good idea to place him under my care."

Obi-wan shook his head, "Anakin you have a hard enough time keeping yourself, and your Padawan out of trouble, do you think its really a wise decision to become the guardian of another teenager?" He chuckled at the last part. "I remember just the other day you were telling me just how difficult Ahsoka could be at times."

Anakin winced; his old master had him there. Sighing he realized that they had reached the wing that Galen, as well as Ahsoka, was in. "Let's see if he's awake before we continue this conversation." Pushing the doors open Anakin felt his eyes widen at the sight of Ahsoka laying her head on Galen's bed, she seemed so…peaceful.

Yoda floated, in his chair, next to Anakin, and chuckled. "Hmhmhm Trust him, your padawan does."

"Yes," Obi-wan commented, "If he would turn traitor, it would make the blow hurt all the more if we encouraged this friendship by placing him under your watch Anakin."

"And if he turns out to be a powerful ally than it would be a good thing," Anakin turned to face the two. "Masters if it comes down to it than I will be the one who puts an end to Galen, but my Padawan trust him, and I trust her judgment."

"Hmm placed under your care, he will be," Yoda closed his eyes in concentration. "Let your trust blind you not, however."

Anakin nodded, "Understood Master, thank you."

* * *

Eh not really a long chapter, but I'm happy with it.

And yeah I named this Chapter after the new SWTOR commercial, its so amazing! I'm happy with the amount of reviews that I've gotten, I'm glad everyone seems to like this story. And I think I remember someone asking me about which episode the first chapter took place in, **Jedi Crash** I think is what it was called. Anyways that's it, oh wait if you review please tell me what you thought of Yoda, did he seem in character? Did I get his speech right? Or anything else you want to comment on.

Forever Grinning 'til the End,  
This is Grining Prey Signing Out.


End file.
